


Uncertain Or Not Interested?

by csh_cyj_pcy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csh_cyj_pcy/pseuds/csh_cyj_pcy
Summary: Youngjae does things with Jaebum but he's not sure what to make of it.





	Uncertain Or Not Interested?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from; I just wrote it since it was in my head. It's also posted on asianfanfics.

I have this sunbae that I met when I was a freshman at college. We met during student orientation. Later though, to my surprise, we ended up being the representatives of our year. Me, I was the freshman representative and he, he was the junior representative. Through the meetings we had, I got to know him a bit more. And I started to call him hyung since sunbae was too formal. At least that’s what he said.  
But this hyung is a little weird. No, weird is not the word I should say. He has this habit of touching me, a little too much. 

At first during freshman orientation, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I thought that was totally fine. Then he hugged me from the back, which again, seemed okay. But towards the end, when we were cleaning up, out of nowhere he pressed his lips against mine. I stood there frozen, uncertain of what to do, of how to respond. Yet this hyung went about as if nothing had occured. 

We were drinking throughout the night, and so assumed he was just a bit drunk. And by tomorrow, he would have completely forgotten about it. Weeks went by, and I hadn’t seen him since then. But we had a festival coming up and all the representatives of each class year held a meeting. 

I’ll admit, I was nervous at the thought of seeing him again. But then I thought to myself that there would have been no way that he would be chosen as one of the representatives. I was surely mistaken though. He was sitting at the table of our department’s student faculty room with his head down when I had arrived. And I almost made a u-turn to leave, but I couldn’t do that. So I opted to sit the furthest away from him. The others had shown up and the meeting started with him not acknowledging the fact we were there.

“Jaebum, can you at least pick your head up and pretend like you’re listening?” Mark hyung, the senior class representative had said. Jinyoung hyung, the sophomore representative shook his head in disapproval, but said nothing. Jaebum hyung, had turned his head to the side to stare at Mark hyung.

“Whatever you decide, I’m all for it.” He replied and closed his eyes again. Mark hyung had uttered something incoherent under his breath, but said no further objections. The meeting had ended with no contribution from Jaebum hyung. As the rest of us were packing up to leave, Jaebum hyung stayed where he was. I was surprised since I thought he would be the first to leave. Mark hyung had noticed me staring.  
“Leave him alone, he likes to sleep in here a lot.” Mark hyung said. “Apparently the idiot is taking his classes four hours apart from each other, and crashes here in between breaks.” 

A soft chuckle was heard from Jaebum hyung to which Mark hyung shook his head and left. Jinyoung hyung had followed after him. I was putting my stuff in my backpack when Jaebum abruptly sat up straight. I jumped a little at the sudden move and looked over to him. He was staring back. 

“You’re Youngjae, right?” Jaebum hyung had asked. 

“Yes, sunbae.” I answered.

“Call me hyung.” Jaebum hyung said.

“Okay...hyung.”

He smiled and stood up. He walked over to me and stood right in front of me. I was pinned against the table. His breath mingled with mine. It smelled like mint. His eyes bore into mine and I wanted to look away or push him away, but I couldn’t. I felt my face start to heat up. I didn’t want to blush, yet it was difficult not to. 

“I want to kiss you again.” Jaebum hyung said. And then his lips were on mine again. I had barely enough time to process what was going on, when he suddenly pushed me on top of the table. My back was leaning on my backpack in an uncomfortable position. His legs spread in between mine and his hands were on my waist. His lips moved against mine in a way that was making me delirious. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and explored around. By now my head was gone. All thoughts were in a jumbled mess as I gave up on trying to figure out why this was going on. 

But as soon as it started, it ended just as quickly. He backed away and went back around the table to gather up his things. He swung his backpack on his shoulder and made his way to the door.  
“See you later, Youngjae.” He said and then he was gone.

I straightened up and pressed my hand to my lips. Eyes wide and lips numb, I tried to understand what had just happened. But no answer had come to me. And thus ensued many more incidents like these.

 

\----

 

“Hy-hyung….stop, someone c-could come in.” I was pinned against the wall with my hands over my head. Jaebum hyung had his mouth on my neck and was sucking hickies that I was going to have to find a way to hide later. 

“Then you should stay quiet, Youngjae.” He replied and used his free hand to move under my shirt. I moaned softly as his cold hands touched my skin. Goosebumps rose all over me. 

We were in our department’s faculty room. This was, I guess you could say our normal spot. The lights were off but the door wasn’t locked. Outside, I could hear the sounds of the other departments walking by. I was on high alert in case someone could walk in. And I knew Jaebum hyung didn’t care. 

This was a thrill to him. The thought of someone coming in at any minute was what turned him on.

I guess he noticed I was distracted because he bit down hard on my neck. I screamed out loud and immediately regretted it. I could feel him smile against my skin and I cursed him in my head. 

“Be quiet Youngjae, you wouldn’t want us to be found out.” Jaebum hyung said and lifted up my shirt. He let my hands go to keep my shirt up properly and started leaving butterfly kisses all over. The blood circulation in my hands started to flow again since he had a tight grip on them. 

“Hyung please...stop it.” Even though I said that, in my mind I wanted him to continue. He chuckled against my stomach and I shivered. Everything he does makes me quiver. A ringing sound comes on and he breaks away from me. He digs his phone out of his pocket and takes the call. 

“Eunbi, you’re out of class?” He asks. “Okay, I’ll go and pick you up. Yeah, I love you too.” He hangs up the phone and gets his things together. “See you later Youngjae.” And he kisses me before leaving. I sink down to the floor in the dark room, and wait for my breathing to return to normal. I try not to be surprised, but it still gets me nonetheless. 

It’s been five months since the kiss during freshman orientation and four months since the kiss in this very room and the start of these secret meet ups. And it’s been two years since he’s been dating Eunbi noona.


End file.
